Dameon Wan Original
by PrimordialGod raavatu
Summary: Cross-Overs, X-Overs.


On a cold september, after my great adventures, I, Reed was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" I said.

"Here, take this," she said and gave me an teddy bear.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to KalEl.

"Oh no," said KalEl, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Dameon Wan, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said KalEl and before I could do anything, KalEl had escaped my grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find Dameon Wan. After their adventure, me and Dameon Wan had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like him.

So I went to Dameon Wan and told the whole story. He listened to me without saying a single word.

Then he said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Dameon Wan sighed and said: "You have always been special, and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Dameon Wan looked at the teddy bear that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the The Holy Golden Silver Crystal, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Dameon Wan said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you."

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now KalEl doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Dameon Wan's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a star of david on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Vaatu! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

Meanwhile, Dameon Wans mind was wondered back to the past.

It was Narutos holy communion party, which everyone was invited too.

The party was awesome as always, because KalEl was hosting it.

Dameon Wan was pretty drunk that day.

If Dameon Wan was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.

Only something about a tv,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.

Daughter Pan.

Daughter Pan was wearing a Naruto mask that night (it was a fancy dress party btw - A/N).

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

NARUTO WAS DRESSed as JINORA.

JINORA WAS DRESSed as DAUGHTER PAN.

DAUGHTER PAN WAS DRESSed as Dameon Wan.

Dameon Wan was dressed as Vaatu.

And Vaatu was dressed as a bra.

Dameon Wan was instantly attracted to Daughter Pan in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She way She flicked Her hair.

Daughter Pan was doing a Karaoke number.

It was "i got you babe". And She was awesome.

She sung like a true audience was miasmarised by Daughter Pan.

Dameon Wan got up and sang too.

When Daughter Pan was singing i got you babe it was like the words spoke to Him. Daughter Pan seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.

They gazed into eachother eyes as Daughter Pan spoke the last lyric.

Then silence.

Suddenly, Dameon Wan was woken out of the flashback by the present

Fortunately KalEl worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Vaatu's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Eden. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Eden. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Dameon Wan's All Powers I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And KalEl would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that KalEl looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that (I had only just discovered I am bi, and I was a little angxious over that. I wans't sure if my othre friends would accept that!.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave KalEl matching treatment. KalEl lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Vaatu.

The next time they saw eachother Daughter Pan winked at Dameon Wan, remembering what happened at the Wan blushed.

Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Dameon Wan didn't care.

Dameon Wan had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Dameon Wan said, meekly.

"Hay" Daughter Pan said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom.

It wasn't long before their lips were together. Dameon Wan couldn't remember who made the first move.

He did remember the taste though. The taste of Daughter Pan.

Daughter Pan tasted like tomato on a autumn noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.

What had they been eating? Dameon Wan tried to work out it. It took much tung work.

After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Daughter Pan guessed what Dameon Wan was doing.

"I had blueberry for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Dameon Wan said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole eon but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Daughter Pan's lips still lingered in Dameon Wan's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Daughter Pan snuggling against Dameon Wan's neck as he snuggled upto Daughter Pan's torso.

(lots of hugging happened after this).

. They had a lot of..."fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Dameon Wan.

"Thats ok I...enjoyed it." said Daughter Pan blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Daughter Pan.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Dameon Wan.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they never told their friends.


End file.
